Sōsuke Aizen/Image Gallery
Aizen Anime Pics CaptainAizenLieutenantIchimaru.jpg|Aizen as captain of the 5th Division, along with Gin Ichimaru as his lieutenant. KyokaSuigetsu ep60.png|Kyōka Suigetsu TrueAizen.jpg|Aizen as he ascends to Hueco Mundo. AizenIchimaruTosen.jpg|Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen after their defection from the Soul Society. Aizen.png|Sōsuke Aizen Aizendeath.jpg|Aizen impaled on a wall, supposedly dead. AizenJustBeforeStabbingHinamori.jpg|Aizen comforting a distraught Momo. Ep60AizenStabsMomo.png|Aizen stabs Hinamori and leaves her. Ep60BankaiHitsugayaAttacks.png|Aizen is attacked by Hitsugaya. Aizendefeatsichigo.jpg|Aizen countering Ichigo. Ep61AizenGrabsRukia.png|Aizen holds Rukia Kuchiki. Ep62ShinigamiGather.png|Aizen is surrounded by the Gotei 13. Aizenmenos.jpg|Aizen being taken to Hueco Mundo by the Gillian Menos. Aizennew.jpg|Aizen up close after his defection. AizenSousuke.jpg|Aizen upon his throne in Hueco Mundo. AizenRevealsHisPlans.jpg|Aizen revealing his plan to enter fake Karakura town. AizenIchimaruTousen.jpg|Aizen alongside Gin and Tōsen after arriving in Fake Karakura Town. Aizensosuke.jpg|Aizen as a lieutenant 110 years ago. Aizen_breaks_Renji's_shikai.jpg|Aizen destroying Renji's Shikai. Ep62AizenvsKomamura.png|Aizen blocks Komamura's attack. Aizen_defeat_Sajin.jpg|Aizen after defeating Komamura with Kidō. HitsugayaFigthingAizen.jpg|Aizen defeating Hitsugaya's Bankai with an illusion. Ichigo_stops_Aizen.jpg|Aizen countered by Ichigo. Previous_Form_Harribel_+_Aizen_(anime_only).png|Aizen meeting Tia Harribel. StarkAizen.jpg|Starrk & Lilynette meeting Aizen. GinWithAizen.jpg|Aizen and his then subordinate Gin Ichimaru. Shinji&aizen206.jpg|Aizen with his former captain Shinji Hirako. ArrancarAizen.jpg|Aizen on his throne in Las Noches. Pre-Defection_Aizen.jpg|Pre-defection Aizen. Shinjiappearsbeforeaizen.jpg|Hirako confronts Aizen in the fake Karakura Town. Shinji Attacks Aizen.jpg|Shinji attacking Aizen AizenGinTosenWalkingFree.jpg|Aizen, Tōsen and Gin freed from the fire prison. AizenAttacksHarribel.jpg|Aizen attacks Harribel. Aizen saves Harribel.png|Sōsuke Aizen saves Tia Harribel from an Arrancar. Ep34SeekComfort.png|Aizen and Momo Ep34Stabbed.png|Aizen's Zanpakutō stabbed through his chest Aizen Warns Gin.png|Aizen warns Gin he is suspicious in front of Hitsugaya. Ep61AizenGrabsRukia.png Caja Negación.png|Aizen creation the Caja Negacion Hirako Cuts Aizen.jpg Ichigo's Arrival In Fake Karakura.jpg Aizen Manga Pics Aizenhougyokucomplete.PNG|Aizen in his Chrysalis form after implanting the Hōgyoku in his body. Aizennewform.png|Aizen's new form after implanting the Hōgyoku in his body. Aizen's_Reiatsu_is_sealed.PNG|Aizen succumbing to Urahara's seal. Aizen-1.jpg|Aizen entering fake karakura town. AizenBarrier.png|Aizen's shield protects him from Shunsui's blade. AizenBD.jpg|Aizen's Battle Chart. AizenBeingAttackedWithTenkenAndTengumaru.png|Aizen dodging Komamura bankai and Love's shikai. AizenCuttingDownKomamura.png|Aizen defeating Komamura. AizenDestroyingKomamura'sBankai.png|Aizen defeats Komamora's bankai. Aizen_2.PNG|Aizen destroying a gigai of Urahara. Aizen_closes_in.png|Aizen taunting Ichigo about how great his powers are. Aizen_cut_by_Urahara.jpg|Aizen being attacked from behind by Urahara. Aizen_destroys_janitor.png|Aizin destroying the Koutotsu. Aizen_finally_hurt.jpg|Aizen cut by Shinji. Aizen_Hōgyoku.jpg|Aizen with the Hogyoku implantation easily recovering. Aizen_Hōgyoku.png|Aizen showing he has implanted the Hogyoku into his chest. Aizen_meets_Lilynette,_Starrk.png|Aizen meets Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback. Aizen_slashes_Harribel.jpg|Aizen kills Tia Harribel. Aizen_Sosuke_cut_by_Getsuga_Tensho.png|Aizen injured while fighting Ichigo. Damage_to_Hitsugaya_from_Aizen.png|Aizen defeating Hitsugaya. HitsugayaStabsAizen-notext.jpg|Aizen illusion impaled by Hitsugaya. Ichigo_&_Aizen_-_Fake_Karakura.jpg|Aizen being attacked from behind by Ichigo. Ichigo_pounces_on_Aizen_(Take_2).png|Aizen being attacked from above by Ichigo. Isshin_attacks_Aizen_with_Getsuga_Tenshō.jpg|Aizen hit at point blank range by Isshin Kurosaki's Getsuga Tensho. Shinji&Aizen.png|Aizen confronted by Shinji Hirako. Unnamed_Hexagonal_Barrier_(Aizen).png|Aizen revealing himself protected by barriers. Urahara_binds_Aizen_with_Benihime.png|Aizen entrapped by Urahara. Yamamoto&Aizen.png|Aizen trapped by Yamamoto. YoruichiSmashsDownOnAizen.png|Aizen being attacked from above by Yoruichi. Captains_cut_down.jpg|Aizen defeating the rest of the captain-level combatants. ENTERKARAKURA.jpg|Aizen and Gin open a passageway to Soul Society. Karakuraarrival.jpg|Aizen and Gin arrive in the real Karakura Town. Kyoka_Suigetsu1.jpg|Aizen revealing his Zanpakuto's powers. Aizen_New_Look.png|Aizen's new look Kill, Kamishini no Yari.png|Ichimaru uses his Bankai against Aizen. ButterflyAizen.png|Aizen's third transformation. Aizen cuts down Ichimaru.jpg|Aizen cuts down Ichimaru. Aizen teleport c418.png|Aizen appears behind Ichigo to test out his new powers. Ichigo blocks Aizen.png|Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack. Kurohitsugi - Full Power.png|Aizen uses a fully powered Kurohitsugi against Ichigo. Ichigo strikes Aizen.png|Ichigo strikes Aizen. AizenHollowLikeForm.png|Aizen's Hollow-like Forth Form. Aizen Seal.png|Aizen is sealed away by Urahara. Aizen Video Clips Kyoka_Suigetsu1x.gif|Aizen shikai ability. Kurohitsugi.gif|Aizen performing Hado #90. Category:Images